Multicolor gem path
A multicolor gem path is a special type of gem path that is featured in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and in Crash Bandicoot: Warped. The functions of the multicolor gem paths in the two games are identical: They consist of a gem path broken into segments, and all five colored gems are required to complete the path. The first segment of the multicolor gem path can be accessed as soon as the player obtains the blue gem in both games. At the end of a multicolor gem path is a clear gem. There are also clear gem paths located in the game's code however it is not known how they are activated if modified into levels. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' The multicolor gem path in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back is located in the Spaced Out level. ''Blue Gem Segment As Crash enters the multicolor gem path, floating extra lives can be seen, indicating how difficult the path is. They are obtained throughout the whole gem path. It consists of mostly hydraulic presses and two floating Sparky Tentaclebot Units also in the level. Green Gem Segment The green gem platform transports Crash frontwards to the next segment. This area focuses on the shrink ray obstacle, along with a couple of enemies: the four-legged robot, more sparky tentaclebot units and a single hydraulic press. Yellow Gem Segment The yellow gem platform takes Crash straight up to a shorter segment. This section utilizes the player's ability to time jumps from under hydraulic presses to heated transports. There are only two transports, making the segment seemingly easier than the rest. Red Gem Segment Crash will ride the red gem platform at this point, which will take him in the backwards direction. This segment features the combination of both shield lab assistants and shrink rays. If the player isn't careful, the lab assistants will push the player onto the target for the shrink ray, causing Crash to immediately begin shrinking out of existence. Purple Gem Segment The purple gem segment is the arguably easiest of all, because it lacks any obstacles, and only transports Crash to the exit of the level, where the player can pick up one of the hardest clear gems in the game. ''Crash Bandicoot: Warped The multicolor gem path in this game is in the Egyptian level Bug Lite. ''Blue Gem Segment This segment features spotlights. It also has other enemies and obstacles, including mummy lab assistants and slamming doors, integrated into the complexity of dodging the darts. Green Gem Segment This segment, which is tinted with a green hue, contains only spiked arrow floors and nitro crates. It is a segment that revolves around the player's ability to time and plan movements carefully. Purple Gem Segment Out of order from the ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back lineup, the Purple Gem segment is full of moving platforms, along with other obstacles that make the moving platforms harder to land on, including spiked arrow floors, mummy lab assistants, and collapsable floors. ''Yellow Gem Segment This segment focuses on the spiked mummy lab assistant enemy. The only other obstacle in this section are holes in the floor. Red Gem Segment'' This segment is a dark, outdoors Egyptian segment, with red dirt instead of the standard dark blue. Here, the player picks up a clear gem, although there is a bottomless pit with a collapsable floor between the gem and the Warp Orb. Trivia *The multicolor gem paths are the only times in which the purple gem platform appears in both games. Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy